Corotrangul
Corotrangul (also called Cotrangl) is a boss featured in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl as the third stratum boss. Corotrangul also appears in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as a optional sea quest boss. This giant manta ray is the master of both water and wind elements, and can bend both with ease. It attacks with both powerful waves and raging blizzards. It can also use its mastery over air to fly. Cotrangl (Etrian Odyssey) '''Cotrangl (Lord of the celestial ocean) is one of the two bosses of the Azure Rainforest, and will be battled on B15F. Kupala summons it in order to stop the explorers from advancing further into the labyrinth. Contrary to the previous bosses, Cotrangl doesn't summon allies and instead fights alone. Strategy Cotrangl is a difficult boss that is more offense oriented, unlike the previous stratum bosses which were more defense oriented. Its primary attack, Tackle, can do around 200 damage, but can be reduced through skills such as Immunize '''or '''Protect. Blizzard is also a very dangerous attack. Flood is easily the most dangerous attack, as it hits the entire party and is often used several turns in a row. Be aware that Defender only reduces damage from physical attacks. As most of Cotrangl's attacks are elemental, you will want to use a skill that reduces damage from elemental attacks, such as Immunize. Cotrangl has a lot of health even for a stratum boss, so make sure not to focus too much on defensive tactics. As Cotrangl is weak to fire, it is recommended to battle it with Fire attacks. Blaze Oil can be used to make a party member's physical attacks Fire based for a few turns. It's highly recommended to have an alchemist in your party, as Flame can be used to deal massive damage. Blazer is the best choice for your landsknecht. Because Cotrangl doesn't have any allies in its battle, it is not recommended to use Allslash. Survivalists are effective in this fight, as Cotrangl has a low defense. Boosted Apollon and Multihit can hit very hard when used along Blaze Oils. If you trained one, ronins are very helpful too, although its risky to use one, due to their low defenses. Midareba and Orochi are very powerful, and will deal a great amount of damage. A good medic is mandatory for this boss. Immunize is a must in order to reduce the damage dealt. Salve and Salve II are important too, due to the multi damaging skills. Revive is recommended too. Caduceus can help dealing damage, but its recommended to focus on healing instead. Although helpful, a protector wont be necessary for this battle, unless you will be using Anticold to block the boss skills, but its TP consuption is very high at this point, so doing so isn't recommended. Defender will only protect against Tackle, so it isn't recommended for this fight. Despite that, Smite can deal a good amount of damage. Troubadours, as always, are a very good choice for support. Ymir, along with Immunize, can reduce the Ice damage to nearly nothing, leaving only Tackle to worry about. You can also use the support skills to help at surviving or dealing damage, depending on your play style. Hexers arent very useful in this battle. While they can bind the boss and cast both Sapping and Frailty to weaken it, they wont be dealing much damage to it. Although not very helpful either, dark hunters can use Bait to lure the boss into using Tackle into a stronger character, and can bind too. Recommended parts to bind are legs (blocks Tackle) and head (blocks Flood and Blizzard), although this boss is resistant against binds. Skills *'Blizzard' (Uses Head): Very heavy Ice damage to random targets, hits 2-3 times, may cause sleep *'Flood' (Uses Head): Heavy Ice attack to entire party *'Tackle' (Uses Legs): Very heavy Bash damage to party member *'Aquaveil '(Uses Legs):' '''Reduces Fire damage *'Ice Gaze''' (Uses Head): Reduces strength of entire party *'Coiling' (Uses Legs): Binds arms and head of party member Drops * Huge Fin (Worth: 1800 en) * Ice Spine (Conditional) (Worth: 6000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get Contrangl's conditional drop, the Ice Spine, you must defeat it without using Fire attacks. Drop is not guaranteed. Corotrangul (Etrian Odyssey III) Corotrangul is a sea boss in Etrian Odyssey III. It can be fought in the sea quests for the Marine City of Sheba. Corotrangul always brings two Bolt Strikers with it. Skills * Flood (Uses Head): Ice attack to entire party, may cause sleep * Coiling (Uses Legs): Damages party member, may bind legs * Aqua Veil (Uses Legs): Increases Fire resistance * Summon '''(Uses None): Summons Bolt Strikers or Nautiluses * '''Ice Gaze (Uses Head): Ice attack to entire party, reduces party offense Drops * Rending Fin (Worth: 441 en) * Sea King Ice (Conditional) (Worth: 3000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get Corotrangul's conditional drop, Sea King Ice, you must defeat it while its head is bound. Related monsters * Bolt Striker (Can be summoned) * Nautilus (Can be summoned) Corotrangul (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Corotrangul returns in Etrian Odyssey Untold, still serving as the second of the two stratum bosses of the Azure Rainforest on B15F, as well as being the first stratum boss to not have any minions. It relies heavily on Ice attacks, so equipping your party with gear that increases Ice resistance or having a Protector with Ice Wall at least level 5 will make the fight much more manageable. A Medic to remove the Sleep caused by Flood and the binds caused by Coiling Tail is also recommended. It is weak to Fire moves, but can use Aqua Veil to temporarily remove this weakness. If removing the buff is not possible (i.e. Troubadour's Eerie Chorus), physical attacks are recommended. Skills * Aqua Veil '(Uses Head): Raises Fire resistance for 3 turns * '''Coiling Tail '(Uses Legs): Binds head, arms or legs of a single target * 'Flood '(Uses Arms): Heavy ice damage to random party members, will not hit same target more than once, may cause sleep, hits 3-5 times * 'Freeze Aura '(Uses Head): Increases physical and elemental attack for three turns * '''Ice Breath (Uses Head): Heavy ice damage to entire party * Tackle '''(Uses Legs): Melee bash attack that pierces across lines, dealing heavy damage Drops * '''Huge Fin (Worth: 2390 en) * Venom Spine (Conditional) (Worth: 11540 en) Conditional Drop * In order to acquire its conditional drop, Venom Spine, it must be defeated with poison damage. Killing it while poisoned will not yield the drop. The Venom Spine unlocks the Arc Drawer, the strongest bow in the game. King Grimoire: * Sea Grimoire: A grimoire stone born in battle with Corotrangul. A stone containing special skills. ** Abyssal Prayer: (TP Cost: 30) Lowers the TP cost for all allies this turn. Corotrangul (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Corotrangul is the fourth boss fought in sequence in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Like the bosses before it, Corotrangul gains a lot of health and stats to stand on even ground with postgame parties. It will open the fight with Ice Breath, and will follow Freeze Aura with a usage of Flood. Binding its head will be your best bet in this fight. Skills *'Ice Breath' (Uses Head): Ranged Ice attack to all enemies *'Flood' (Uses Arms): 3-5 ranged Ice attacks across party randomly, may induce sleep *'Coiling Tail' (Uses Legs): May bind multiple body parts of a party member *'Aqua Veil' (Uses Head): Raises fire resistance for 5 turns *'Freeze Aura' (Uses Head): Raises offense for 5 turns Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Trivia *Corotrangul is the only stratum boss in Etrian Odyssey that doesn't have any kind of minion(s) to help it during the fight. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC